Forbidden Love
by Young Willow
Summary: AU They love each other. But they aren't allowed to be together. Dawn and Paul are caught in a forbidden love. Will everything work out in the end? [Ikarishipping] The cover isn't mine. ValiChan from deviant art gave me permission to use it.
1. Intro

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**They love each other. But they aren't allowed to be together. Dawn and Paul are caught in a forbidden love. Will everything work out in the end?**

* * *

**This is my new fanfic Forbidden Love. **

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just this plot line.**

* * *

**Dawn POV**

Hello! I'm Dawn, 15 years old, and tomorrow will be my first day of high school. And for as long as I could remember, I have been related to a certain, grouchy, mean guy who has purple hair. Which is really strange because I have blue hair! Seriously I mean blue and purple hair are so uncommon but I have to admit they look really good on us. By the way, his name is Paul. He is two years older than me but we have the same birthday. We are very close, some people even mistaken us for a couple. This makes me very happy. Why you wonder? Well here's a secret, I'm in love with my brother. But this love for him is completely taboo. Blood siblings aren't allowed to be in love, I know that. That's why I'm in so much pain. The one I know is the one for me is the one person I'm not allowed to be with ever. Beside's he would never look at me that way. I don't even know when it started but when I realized it, I couldn't stop myself, I had fallen too deep...

**Paul POV**

My name is Paul and I am in deep shit. My younger sister is coming to my school. I know you're asking yourself "What's the big problem? Little sisters are annoying but nothing to go crazy about." Yes I know they are annoying and she is so troublesome and that is exactly what I call her. But that's not the problem. I guess I might as well tell you: I'm in love with her. For as long as I could remember I have been in love with my younger sister. She is the complete opposite of me but I love her. I love the way she smiles and I feel that she smiles at me differently than the way she smiles at others. I know I'm special to her because I'm her brother, nothing more. I'm good at keeping my feelings a secret since they way I feel for her is forbidden but lately it's getting harder. After all we are both going through puberty. Stupid hormones. They are nothing but trouble. This love will only cause her trouble. If I was darkness then she would be light. We are polar opposites and loving her will only hurt her, so I will bury my feelings for her, forever...

* * *

**Here's my new story, hope you like it.**


	2. Meet the Characters

**-Young Willow-**

* * *

**-Summary-**

**They love each other. But they aren't allowed to be together. Dawn and Paul are caught in a forbidden love. Will everything work out in the end? [Ikarishipping]**

* * *

*****Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just this plot line.**

* * *

The first day of school was off to a horrible start. Dawn had overslept since her alarm hadn't gone off and she had awful bed head. "ARGH why can't I be someone who looks good all the time." She ran to the bathroom only to find that her brother was already in there showering.

"Get out of the bathroom Paul! I need to get ready!" she screamed.

"I'll get out when I'm ready!" he yelled back.

"UGH!" she ran back into her room and stared shoving books, pens and other stuff that you need for school into her backpack.

"Bathroom's open." She looked up to see Paul leaning against the door. He was ready for school. His hair was combed and he had his uniform on. The top two buttons were left opened and his sleeves were rolled up and he wasn't wearing his tie.

Dawn after staring at her brother for a couple of seconds grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Finally!" _Man he looks good._

She took a quick shower and wet her hair. Then she took her yellow clips and clipped her bangs out of her face. Then she hair sprayed everything into place. Next was her makeup. Since it was only the first day and she didn't want to overdo it, she decided to go with the natural look. Then she tried on her uniform. She pulled the navy skirt up until it reached just an inch above her knees. She pulled on her white blouse and left the first button open and kept her navy tie loosely around her collar. She looked into the mirror and smiled. "Perfect."

She ran downstairs and saw that Paul had already left. She grabbed a slice of bread and her bag and ran out the door making sure to lock it. It's a good thing she lived close to school and it was only 2 blocks away. She kept running until she saw Paul.

"Paul! Wait for me."

Paul didn't stop walking but at least he slowed down. With him were Ash and Drew. Ash was a third year like Paul and they were in the same class. Drew was a sophomore.

"Whew I finally caught up with you. Why did you leave me behind?"

"Cause you were too slow, troublesome." There it was the nickname. Once Paul had gotten into high school, he thought it was uncool to hang out with his sister and became extremely cold. He went as far calling Dawn by a nickname, troublesome.

"Don't call me that!"

"Make me."

Dawn was prepared to sock him but then Drew came in between them.

"Hey come on, it's the first day of school. Don't fight," he said with a flip of his hair. By the way, he has green hair which is way crazier than purple and blue hair right?

"Ugh fine," mumbled Dawn.

"Hn," said Paul.

They walked up to the board to check their classes. Well for Dawn to check her class. The others already knew. Dawn was in class 1-3.

"Oh my god! Kenny and Zoey are in the same class as me!" she screamed.

Kenny was a childhood friend and Zoey just moved to town last year. "There they are! ZOEY! KENNY! Over here."

Zoey laughed as she walked over, "Calm down Dawn you don't have to scream."

Kenny chuckled, "Yea Dee Dee, we were only 5 feet away from you."

"Oops, I guess I was too excited," Dawn replied, blushing when she realized all eyes were on her.

Everyone laughed. Dawn looked around hoping for a distraction and she found one. "Hey there's Misty, May, Leaf, and Gary!"

Misty and Gary were third years. Misty had orangey shoulder length hair that she always kept in a low side ponytail. Gary had spiky brown hair. They were both in the same class as Ash and Paul

May and Leaf were second years and they were with Drew. May has brown hair that she keeps back with a red bandana. Leaf was licking a lollipop and also had brown hair.

All of them knew each other since childhood except for Zoey but they were a tight group.

Now they were really close that every one of them had developed feeling for another person. Let's start off with Zoey and Kenny. Even though they haven't known each other for too long, Zoey and Kenny had many common interests and they got to know one another really well.

Then there was Leaf and Gary. Leaf said she hates Gary because he's such a pervert but she's just jealous but she kinda likes it when Gary teases her but she would never let him know it. Gary, well even though he plays around, A LOT, he has a special spot for Leaf.

Next was May and Drew. Even though they have known each other for years, Drew likes to tease May by calling her June. May hates it but she retorts by calling him grass head. That always hits Drew hard. May may not admit it but she likes his green hair.

There's also Misty and Ash. Ash is super dense and sometimes it angers Misty since he can't see the obvious. Misty wonders how she fell for a stupid guy like him that all he can think about is food. But if you look carefully you will see that he actually thinks about Misty a lot too.

Last there was Dawn and Paul. Nobody ever thought it could happen but they also fell in love. They were so close when they were younger. When they were young and innocent Dawn sometimes said she would marry Paul and he promised he would make her his bride. Of course only Dawn and Paul remember this memory but they thought the other had forgotten. It wasn't until when they were older that they found out that siblings can't get married and their dreams were shattered and they are in so much pain while everyone else in the group had found their significant other.

* * *

**RaveOn-LastYear - **Yes this is different and to all those that are put off "Boohoo sucks to be you :P" Hope you continue to read this.

**paulxdawn - **I'm glad you like it. Are you sure you haven't come across plots like these in manga? I hope you continue to like my story. :)

**I hope you guys like the story! Please review. Btw it's my first time writing a ikarishipping fanfic so sorry if they are OOC. And I might have rambled so yea hope you don't mind. More action next time.**


End file.
